The present invention relates generally to garment hangers and is particularly concerned with a garment hanger designed to be supported on a vehicle seat.
Jackets, coats, and other garments are often placed on vehicle seats where they can easily slide off and become creased or soiled. Vehicles are normally equipped with an overhead hook but hanging of garments from such hooks typically obstructs vision through rear side windows of the vehicle, which is both inconvenient and dangerous.
Various devices have been proposed in the past for attaching garment hangers to vehicle seats in order to avoid the foregoing problems. Thus, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,722,122 of Wilson, for example, a wire hanger is described that includes a hook member for gripping the seat back. U.S. Pat. No. 3,007,617 also describes a hanger support that is positioned on top of a vehicle seat back so as to support clothes over the top of the seat. The support system is relatively complex and cumbersome, and takes up an entire seat space in the vehicle. In both U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,058,790 and 4,957,230, hangers are supported at the rear of the vehicle seat back. In both cases, the support depends from the upper portion of the seat back. These problems and deficiencies are clearly felt in the art and are solved by the present invention in the manner described below.